


go from one extreme to another

by sleepinnude



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck and Sam babysit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go from one extreme to another

Sam has an armful of both his siblings when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He hoists them around a moment longer, roaring like the alien monster that he’s supposed to be, before tossing them both onto the couch. They’re breathless with giggles and Again, Sammy! Again! He laughs and flops down next to them, wrangling Stacey to his side with an arm over her shoulders, and fishes his phone out, reading the text. dude, wanna meet my daughter? i’m babysitting.

Sam’s breath catches a minute because… Because this is big, he thinks. This is big and of course he wants to, doesn’t want this to be a step backward. But he just actually can’t, no matter how much he wants to. He licks his lips and taps out a quick reply: cant sorry man. babysitting too. And then Stevie is dive-bombing into his lap and Sam loses his phone to the couch in favor of catching his brother in a massive tickle-attack, Stacey screeching encouragement at his side.

A moment later, Stevie hanging upside with Sam’s arm crossed securely around his stomach and Stacey is tugging on his shirt. “Sammy! You gotsa message!” She’s holding his phone up to him, grinning prettily.

He smiles back, ignoring Stevie’s yelps and twisting. “Thanks, midge,” he says, swinging Stevie back onto the couch and taking the phone to read Puck’s reply. we could come to you. That’s all it is and Sam knows that Puck is guarding up against a rejection. He eyes his brother and sister a moment before posing it to them, “You guys mind if Puck comes to hang for a little bit?”

That’s how, not quite a half-hour later, Sam has Beth cradled carefully in his arms with a hovering Puck at his back and a curious Stevie and Stacey peering in. Their big eyes are entirely entranced and Stacey coos over her and Stevie wants to hold her, please, he’s a big dude, he can do it. It’s how Sam ends up bouncing a gleeful Beth in his lap, Stacey hanging on his arm, while Puckasaurus roars and chases after Stevie. It’s how Puck and Sam end up sprawled on the couch loosely, Stacey playing Patty Cake with Beth while Stevie finishes the book he has to read for school against Sam’s side. It’s how Stevie and Stacey and Beth end up looking like a peaceful little rag-tag garrison of blonde angels, passed out together on a blanket on the floor, Stacey curled around Beth gently, Beth sucking on her pacifier, Stevie snoring softly.

“She’s gorgeous,” Sam says into the quiet, daring to shift closer to Puck.

Puck sends him a side-long glance, smile bright and wide on her face. “I know, right? It’s like… She’s perfect, right? I can’t believe…” he laughs, bashful, and ducks his head a little.

Sam nods, eyes still on his siblings and Beth. “I’m happy for you,” he says, before swallowing and blushing at it. “For what it’s worth, I mean. Like, I know you… You wanted to be a part of her life and stuff. So I’m glad that you got…got to do that.” It’s stuttered and sincere and Sam is averting his eyes because he doesn’t know what he’s saying except that Puck’s shoulders are down and his face is unguarded and he looks all the better for it and fuck if Sam isn’t full-fledged in love with him.

Puck throws an arm over Sam’s shoulders though and brings him in so that Sam can nose against Puck’s neck. “Thanks, man. I’m happy, too.” There’s a pause and they breathe against each other. “And I’m happy you’re back.” Sam chokes on a laugh and turns his body into Puck’s side, hand toying with the idea of settling over his chest. Puck stallls his stalling, taking his hand and holding it over his chest and something inside Sam stutters and gets turned right-side-in. “Like,” Puck goes on and he must have turned his head into Sam’s temple because he can feel the next words too, not just hear them, “really, really happy. I missed you, dude.”

Sam smiles and it curves into Puck’s shoulder. “I missed you too.” And it sort of all doesn’t matter, all the shit in his life that’s gone to shit and what he has to do because he’s doing it for good reasons, he keeps telling himself and he’s starting to believe that and he can’t tell if that’s good or bad, because he’s back and he’s here and so is Puck and they’re close together and breathing and so are his little brother and sister and Puck’s stunning, precious little daughter. 

So Sam dares and he exhales and he tilts his chin up and he wasn’t the only one with that idea, apparently, because Puck is already halfway there. They kiss soft and sure and like they’re the air for each other. They don’t break away for good until Beth whimpers in her sleep. They break and look over and watch her shift and whine a little more, pacifier twitching in her mouth before she settles in closer to Stacey, sighs and drifts back to quiet sleep. 

When Sam looks back up to Puck he’s grinning and his eyes are soft with love and then he looks to Sam too and the shade of his eyes haven’t changed and Sam sort of forgets how to breath. And then they’re kissing again and more and tensing and Sam is laid over Puck and they break every so often to laugh into shoulders and necks because they’re babysitting and they’re making out on the couch.

In the end the clock chimes late enough and Puck gathers Beth up to sleepy, whining protests before she’s bundled up again and asleep against his chest. With a backward glance to Stacey and Stevie to assure himself that they’ll stay asleep another minute, Sam walks Puck to the door, watching him struggle to get the diaper bag over his shoulder. When he turn to say goodbye Sam leans in and presses a tender kiss to Beth’s forehead. She stirs and coos and stays asleep and Puck catches the back of Sam’s head before he can pull back, pulling him in for a kiss just as tender and easy.

Sam rocks on his toes a little, humming, and then pulls away and tells Puck to drive safe and, again, that he really does have a beautiful fucking daughter. And Puck chuckles in his chest at that and looks at him a moment too long before turning and leaving.

Sam watches him shuffle to the car and watches the cautious way he transfers Beth to her car-seat. He watches until the car is gone and beyond the end of the road and then sighs something close to content and heads back for the living room to scoop his brother and sister up and coax them into pajamas and brushing their teeth if he can manage and then into their own beds so that he can fall onto his own bed and eye the ceiling and consider daughters and looks of love and the things people do and the way people change for their family.


End file.
